1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packet transmission method, more particularly to a packet transmission method using heterogeneous networks and involving detection of a connection status of a wired network interface module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a network device 1, which can be a network router, in a typical network topology is connected to the Internet via a wired network 3 constituted by a local network device 31 and an ethernet network 32, and via a wireless network 4. In such a heterogeneous network configuration, the network device 1 can be implemented with more than one operational mode for utilizing redundancy of the wired and wireless networks in different manners so as to improve reliability and stability, and to meet different needs.
Generally, wireless connection is less affordable than wired connection. Therefore, how to balance packet traffic between the wired and wireless networks 3, 4 is an important consideration in the design of such network devices.